The present invention relates to an oil recovery system and apparatus and more particularly to a portable oil recovery trailer mounted oil recovery system and apparatus primarily for recovering oil otherwise lost during work over operations in an environmentally safe operation.
In the past copious quantities of oil were spilled that not only contaminated the surrounding surface of the oil well but wasted oil quantities. In this time of environmental awareness oil spills upon the ground are not only damaging to the soil, ground water, rivers and streams due to run off in rain storms, but also waste valuable oil which is thought to be a finite resource retained in the earth below its surface. Furthermore, crude oil often contains chemicals that are equally or more dangerous to the environment than the oil itself. Some suggestions for containing oil spills during work over operations or otherwise include vacuum tanks or suction tanks acting somewhat like a giant vacuum cleaner. Others have proposed various equipment (such as open basins surrounding the casing) useful in recovering oil spills.